


i am become death (destroyer of worlds)

by DarkBeauty_890



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Bellamy, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeauty_890/pseuds/DarkBeauty_890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had it been anybody other than Clarke, well, Bellamy probably would have killed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am become death (destroyer of worlds)

“She’s not in there,” Clarke says.

The first thing Bellamy registers is disbelief. Not in there? Then where the _fuck_ is his sister?

But then Clarke continues, coming clean to him about sending his sister out into the God forsaken, Grounder _infested_ wilderness on a hunch that Octavia’s secret boyfriend might have a cure for whatever is ravaging camp.

Goddamnit Clarke.

Had it been someone else, he would have shot them on the spot. Had it been someone else, Bellamy would have strung them up in the trees for the Grounders himself. _Had it been someone else_ , there would be no words that could have talked him down from exacting revenge on the carelessness Clarke just took with Octavia’s life.

Even homicidal tendencies aside, Bellamy is furious. Not the usual, screaming in her face, threatening everything she loves fury. But the cold sort of deep anger mixed with a bit of betrayal that was even stronger than when Clarke took the Spacewalker’s side on what to do with Murphy. And _that_ pissed him off to no end.

They are supposed to be a team; they are supposed to _trust_ each other. She’s supposed to tell him what she’s thinking and he in return. Bellamy has held up his end of the bargain, so what the hell Clarke?

That’s where the problem lies: Clarke is supposed to be the one person he doesn’t have to worry about. She’s supposed to have his back with the same ferocity that he has hers.

And she fucking let Octavia go without telling Bellamy first. Where the hell does that leave him?

Furious? Yes.

Hurt? Just a tad- though he wouldn’t admit it.

Had it been anyone else, it would be unforgivable.

But it’s not anyone else. It’s Clarke Griffin (damn her) and Clarke does everything with a purpose. She’s methodical and clever and weighs all options out long before she moves to act. (Okay well, the Wells-Murphy murder drama was an aberration). It’s something Bellamy admires about her; it’s one of the reasons he trusts her judgment so implicitly. So, fury withstanding, if Clarke sent his baby sister out into the dragon’s den of the Grounder; well she had done it for a reason. Even now, he can trust that.

That does not, however, mean Bellamy has to be okay with it.

“If something happens to her out there,” Bellamy says, voice showing considerable restraint, “You and I are going to have problems.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always!! This one was shorter then I usually write, but the look on Bellamy's face was priceless when Clarke came clean to him.
> 
> Comment, review, tell me what you think of my writing or of that last episode!!


End file.
